Reminiscence
by One Who Rides On The Wind
Summary: Link x Cremia Years after Link saves Termina from the Stalkid, he returns to visit a special someone, who doesn’t live in town. And he confesses. You know you want to see the fluff! drabble, fluff, after Majora’s Mask, PWP


Title: Reminiscence

Summary: -Link x Cremia- Years after Link saves Termina from the Stalkid, he returns to visit a special someone, who doesn't live in town. And he confesses. You know you want to see the fluff! (drabble, fluff, after Majora's Mask, PWP)

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Word count: 918

-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-S2-

Inside Romani Ranch, Cremia sat outside the barn, enjoying the soft breeze in the ranch. There was nothing new to see, nothing new to do. Everyday it was pretty much the same thing: feeding the cows, milking them, separating the Chateau Romani milk with the ordinary milk with labels, that kind of thing.

She lay on her back, eyes looking towards the clouds. Her mind wandered back into past memories, from when she and her sister Romani, had heard that the moon was to fall from the sky.

Back to when her sister during that point coming before the Carnival if Time used to say: "The ghosts are coming, Romani must protect the cows with Romani's bow! So Romani must practice!"

Back to when the boulder blocked the path to Milk Road, until a Goron blew it up opened the path.

Back to when a little blonde haired boy with a sword visited the ranch, and Romani gave her the horse that had been sent there by an unknown source. She remembered he named the horse Epona, and that Romani said that the two worked perfectly together. Cremia remembered… his name was Link.

To entertain herself while watching the clouds, Cremia decided to say the passage of the advertisement for Chateau Romani aloud, even though she had memorized it. The brochure had the same thing for ages now, maybe she should change it. "Have you tried Chateau Romani? The most sacred of forbidden milk."

A deep, yet steady and quiet voice called out to her. "Miss Cremia?"

The ranch girl quickly sat up from her lying position. A strapping young man, with flaxen coloured hair and eyes that seemed to reflect the sky and ocean, clad in green clothing with a matching velvet green cloak. He carried a sword emblazed with the legendary tri-force symbol on the hilt, which was secured on his back via a belt.

There was no mistaking him. Link had arrived at Romani Ranch.

"Link? I thought you left Termina. You're back," she managed to say brightly before turning blushing red._ 'Get a grip on yourself, Cremia!' _she told herself._ 'You're acting like a love-sick teenage girl!'_ Suppressing her excitement, she watched him as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah," he simply replied. "I did. But l felt like coming back here."

"You did?" the auburn haired lady asked. She was curious, to say the least.

"I've decided to come back and stay here, at the ranch. If that's alright with you, that is."

Cremia smiled warmly at him. "Is that so? Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Link suddenly became very interested in a butterfly flying by the flowers. "How is everyone in town doing?" he asked as casually as he could. He wanted to ask her a question, but he wasn't sure how. Well, everyone assumed that he liked Princess Zelda, but that wasn't the case. They were just childhood friends. She gave him a farewell present. They _were _friends, weren't they? He only liked her as a friend. Best of friends, loyal and trustworthy to each other. Nothing more, nothing less.

But when he thought of Cremia, that feeling was different somehow. At first, he thought traveling did that. But it was only with her he felt like that, no one else. After he saved Termina, he went back to Hyrule to ask his childhood friend what love was. And, according to what she said, the emotion he was feeling was…

_-(flashback)-_

"_Um… Princess Zelda?"_

"_I told you not to call me that! Anyway, what is it?" Zelda pouted. She was fixing up her dress, getting ready for the dinner she had with the neighbouring countries prince. _

_Link twiddled his fingers. "What's it like to fall in love?" he asked her._

"_Well, you're thrown completely out of balance and you care for the other person even more than yourself and you'd do anything for them." Zelda replied, and sighed. "Link, do I look all tidy and everything?"_

_Link nodded, and handed her a mirror for the princess of Hyrule to see for herself. "You look fine, Zelda."_

"_That's good. My parents are going to make sure I look my best tonight," she pouted, then smiled again. "Like he would care though, he sees the inner me."_

_Zelda put the mirror in her handbag and headed towards the door. "Link, do you love someone?"_

"_Yeah… maybe." Link answered softly, and followed her out. He then uttered his next sentence silently more of thinking it than saying it, "I just hope she loves me back. For who I am, not what I do."_

_-(end flashback)-_

Love. Wait a minute… love? Kindness, care, joy, happiness, and all those other mushy feelings crammed together to create THAT emotion? He didn't understand. Why now? But he did admit to himself that he liked her. He was being selfish, wanting to live with her here, forever. But he didn't even know if she liked him back.

"Cremia?"

"Hmm?"

"About before… when I said I wanted to stay here at the ranch. Well, not specifically at the ranch, but… I really want to stay here, with you."

Hearing those words, Cremia hugged him tightly causing a little shock from the younger man. Words she always needed to hear. Quiet and soothing, whispered into the wind. She wanted to be with him too.

"Link…" She held his hand in hers, and together they walked somewhere, not focusing on the path but on each other.

-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-s2-S2-S2-

Owari

Author notes: Aww! Just love this pairing to bits. But I wrote it all wrong and kinda rushed it! And I meant what I said about Link and Zelda. Can't they just be normal friends? Too many Link/Zelda in the Zelda fandom, me thinks. Review please, and tell me if you want a sequel to this and what you generally thought about it. Thanks for reading minna!


End file.
